Becoming Fearless
by Blacksilver17
Summary: A new program is starting in Dauntless. All the members/initiates have to go through their fear landscapes until they eliminate all their fears or all but one. WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.
1. Chapter 1

_Tris' POV_

Dauntless leadership is becoming too warped for my taste.

Today, Eric announced to the whole of Dauntless that Dauntless is starting a new program- 'Becoming Fearless'- and that each of us are required to participate. We'd have to go into our fear landscape until we eliminate all of our fears, or all but one, or we'd be kicked out of Dauntless.

What kind of twisted rule is that? Dauntless isn't going to have many people by the end of this. Maybe none.

I wonder what fears I'm going to eliminate. I have 6 so far- the crows, the water tank, the ocean, the burning at the stake by Peter and the gang, shooting my family and of course, the men trying to kill me. Each of these fears hold a special place in me- not in a good way. They give me nightmares and are a particular type of fear each.

Then I think of Tobias.

He has 4 fears- heights, confinement, shooting the woman and his dad with the belt **(I'm sticking with these fears)**, so which fear will _he _eliminate, if any at all? Shooting the woman? He told me once it symbolised the fear of what he'd be asked to do in Dauntless. He's the only person I believe even has a chance of successfully completing this program.

Eric gave us all schedules of our Fear Landscape times. I'm due to go in 3 times a week, Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, after Christina, Tobias and Will. I think about the days Tobias used to go into his fear landscape in his free time, for two years, and his fears remained the same. I shudder. Will the program ever really end?

Maybe, maybe not. I think it probably lasts a certain amount of days, weeks or months. But you can just ask people to simply eradicate their fears. Fears reach deep down in you and scare you from there.

My first Fear Landscape's tomorrow, and Tobias' is today. He's in it now.

"Hey Tris!" Christina comes up to me, yelling. "I SAW FOUR'S FEAR LANDSCAPE!"

Emotions overcome me. "WHAT?"

"KIDDING!" She punches my arm, laughing. "What? Have _you _seen his fear landscape?"

"Don't be silly. It's not like he'd ever show it to anyone," I say, trying to weave my way out of it.

"Tris. Seriously. Yes or no," she asks.

"YES!" I yell, exasperated.

"WHAT? WHAT WERE HIS FEARS?" she yells. I suddenly feel really uncomfortable.

"I can't tell you. It's private. The only person he showed it to is me," I say, trying to explain.

"OK, OK...fine. When are you due for your first FL?"

"Tomorrow. After lunch. You?"

"Same, before breakfast. I'm trying to imagine a good day tomorrow when the first thing I see in the morning are moths." She shudders. "I can't."

"Moths are not THAT bad."

"YES THEY ARE! All those stupid bug bodies, creepy, and papery wings...Ew. They're really bad," she says.

I laugh. "Hey, where's Will?"

"He's in the line. Due after Four." The smile that she was previously wearing melts off her face. "He's really not looking forward to it."

"Think anyone will rebel?"

She shrugs. "Probably. Dauntless, after all."

"Some of them are not so. A couple'll probably jump into the chas."

"The chas?"

I roll my eyes. "CHASM, dummy."

She laughs. "Dummy? That's the worst insult you can think of?"

"I'm capable of doing much worse," I say with a glint in my eyes.

"Prove it."

"MOTHOPHOBIC."

She tackles me. "Moth-phobic. Really? That's low, Tris."

I laugh. "Yeah, I know."

I see Tobias looking slightly shaken, walking towards me. As he approaches us, Christina says, "Well, I gotta go. You tow lovebirds have fun!" and she winks.

"WE ARE NOT-" I start, but she's already running away, laughing.

"How was it?" I ask Tobias.

He looks around, checking if anyone was around us. "I got something to tell you, but not here. My FL was the same though. Do fear landscapes even change? I don't know anyone who's ever gotten over a fear. Except maybe you."

I can't deny it. "Yeah, I guess," I say nonchalantly. "C'mon, let's go to the chasm. I want to hear the sound of the water again."

"I thought you said the water reminds you of the attack by Peter, Drew and Al."

"Well, you saved me. So as long as I'm with you, it's okay." I smile as he kisses me lightly. "C'mon."

* * *

"The fear landscape was different, Tris," Tobias whispers to me when we arrive at the chasm.

"What about it?"

"Well, usually you can just calm your heart-rate to move on right? This time, not so easy. You have to find a way to face it head on, maybe even enjoy it."

"WHAT?! But-but that's not fair! Some initiates-"

"Yeah, and Eric loves fair! That's why he makes the initiates beat themselves unconscious and made me throw knives at your head," he says in a mock-happy tone, rolling his eyes.

"We'll just have to find a way to keep surviving."

"Don't we always."

**So...first chapter. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tris' POV_

Today's Fear Landscape day.

"Aren't you the least bit nervous?" I demand. Christina is just before me in the line of Fear Landscape times, but even though she acts like she can't STAND any of her fears, she seems surprisingly calm.

"Of course. But try to be calm, and maybe think how WONDERFUL your fear is. For example. Tell me one of your fears."

I think of which one I could tell her. "Um. I'm in a water tank and there's water filling up. And there's no way to escape."

Her eyes widen. "That's...scary Tris. Anyway. Think of how cold and refreshing the water feels. Try to lose common sense, and think that breathing in the water or drinking it is a good idea. Your heart rate will slow down."

I whisper to her what I say next. "Four said they changed it, and your have to overcome your fear instead of slowing your heart rate down."

She slams her hand onto the wall, hard. "WHAT? They CAN'T! I-I can't-"

"They CAN, Christina. And they did. So you better find a way to overcome your fears."

Water tank. I can drink the water, I guess, because it looks clear, not dirty. Crows, I can play among them. Haha. Ocean, and can swim to the shore, yeah. Shooting family, self-sacrifice, or actually shoot them. Kidnapping, say random stuff, act happy, I don't know. Kill them, maybe? Burning. Well, I have no choice. I have to use my Divergence to call rain.

I watch as Marlene, who's before Christina, faces obstacle after obstacle. After she's done, wide-eyed and terrified, Christina goes in. I see her trying to act happy, trying to overcome her fears, but the tension in her shoulders, the fake-ness of her smile gave away that she was really terrified. It takes a while before she's done and comes out. As I walk into the Fear Landscape room, I catch a glimpse of Christina, her head in her hands, her knees curled up towards her, sobbing.

I try to shoot her a sympathetic glance but the operator ushers me in and I can't.

I close my eyes as he inserts the needle into my neck. "Remember, Ms, that the system has changed so that you have to overcome your fear instead of simply calming down." I sigh as the serum goes into my bloodstream, and everything goes black.

* * *

I KNOW what's first. I stand in the endless, empty field, awaiting the crows. I even wince as I see the first bird take flight. I will not call a gun this time, because that's not what will happen in real life. I wait as many of the crows start to surround me. I ignore the burning pain in my shoulders as their talons dig into my skin, as they peck me for all it's worth. I talk, I play, once I even laugh. It is fake, but it will fool my administrator.

I wait for the program to move on. It doesn't.

I scream into my hands and play with the birds individually, touching every feather, stroking each beak. Once, one of them squawks in my face, and even though it's horrible, I let out a laugh. I pretend to enjoy it. My heart feels like it's beating so hard it's going to pop out of my chest. To me- everything sounds fake. Every smile, every movement seems designed to make me go on to the next obstacle, seems made. But it seems as I try to relax, my administrator is more and more convinced that I am getting over my fear, and soon enough, the field disappears and I am on the next obstacle. I breathe a sigh of relief. That was horrible.

It's the glass tank. I try not to look at the people outside the tank, who are steadfastly ignoring that I'm going to die. I try to calm down. When the water reaches my knees, I cup my hands and drink the water. It tastes bitter, surprisingly, but clean enough. I look down as I try to stop the rush of water by drinking it when I notice that there's a change from last time.

The water. It's coming out from a pipe. A small pipe, sure, really narrow and tight, but a pipe nonetheless. I just covered it, blocking the path of the water, and in seconds it moved on.

**(A/N: I'm not sure which order the rest are in, so sorry if I mix it up, etc)**

It's the ocean. The sound of the water is overwhelming, and I grab onto a rock, desperate for survival. As I hold on, I can't help myself- I marvel at the huge body of water. So powerful. Important. It's beautiful.

Yelling, I grab on to more pieces of jagged rock, coming closer and closer to the shore. With one final pull, I haul myself onto the shore, and sigh in relief, panting. By far, this is the most _tiring_ obstacle.

I allow myself to relax, letting my muscles be still and stiff for a while. But when I try to move them, I can't. Oh no, I know what this is. The burning at the stake. I close my eyes for a brief moment. I open them, ready to come out fighting.

"Smell that, Stiff?" Peter asks. I roll my eyes. I think the simulation doesn't change what Peter says, no matter what my response.

"WhatEVER," I say, pretending not to care.

"That's the smell of your burning flesh." The flames start to rise. I scream as the first one touches my bare skin. It stings, it burns. I can't think. It's going to kill me, I'm going to die.

I breathe. Okay, Tris. You have to calm down and call rain, or you're probably going to be stuck here forever. "Know what I smell?"

Peter and the others stare blankly ahead, with smiles of malice plastered across their faces.

"I smell rain." Thunder booms ahead. I feel one drop. It quenches the flames and gradually heals my skin. I let out a sound that sounds like a cross between a sigh and yell as the simulation progresses.

I see mirrors around me. Oh, it's the kidnapping. I hate this one. I position myself inside the dresser, and will a gun to appear. I take it in my hands, and keep as quiet as possible as I hear my kidnappers approach. I hold the door closed just in case.

The main man- the aptitude test one- grabs the handle of the door and with mighty force, pulls it open. I gasp as I am exposed, and I shoot for all it's worth. The man falls, but as usual, many follow behind. This time, I will my gun to reload every time I shoot. I don't run out of bullets, but the simulation doesn't run out of men.

I am dead.

I remember what plan I made for this obstacle. Oh right- act happy. "Oh my gosh, guys! Did you see those new Gucci bags? They are TOTES FABU! And what the PEPPERONI are you guys doing? Kidnapping me to the secret HIDING PLACE?" I fake-giggle, slapping the nearest man's arm. "So NAUGHTY! I'm telling my parents!" I start to laugh. "You guys should really change your clothes! They are SO last season. Know what I mean? It's like, YEAH, you're wearing brown, OK but WHY? That's what was in trend LAST YEAR!" I snap my fingers in the Z formation, the way people do when they want to act sassy.

I'm ridiculous. Maybe my administrator is laughing now. Probably is.

But it worked. I laugh with joy, and relief. IT WORKED! I move on to the next obstacle.

I feel the cold barrel of the gun pressed to my temple before I could assess what'd happen next. "Do it," Jeanine spits out. "Do it, or I'll kill you." I close my eyes.

"Tris, go ahead. I understand." Caleb nods briefly.

"Tris, you have no other option," my father whispers.

"Tris, we love you no matter what." My mother.

**(A/N this is before *SPOILER ALERT* her parents die and Caleb is discovered to be a traitor)**

"SHUT UP!" I scream in frustration. I take the gun in my hand, and toss it on the ground. On second thoughts, I pick it up, and aim.

I fire.

Jeanine's body is on the ground, a bullet to the head, where I aimed it.

I saved my family and myself, but I killed Jeanine. I think that's a pretty balanced combination.

I black out for a moment as I register something- it's over. I've faced all 6 fears.

* * *

"That was...impressive," a voice says. Must be the administrator.

"What was impressive?" I ask.

"Well. Six fears, and you found a way to conquer some pretty tough ones." He nods- regarding me higher than the others. "Good job."

I just scare ahead. How did I do it?

"And also," he adds as I'm walking out the door. "Nice way you handled the kidnapping. It was really funny." He chuckles.

I manage a smile. "Just did it on the top of my head," I reply.

He nods. "Cool. Now you may go. NEXT!"

I step outside as the next person- Lynn- goes in. I see Christina waiting for me.

"Hey, Chris," I greet her as I approach her. She has a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She bites her lip. "My fears. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Someone must've manipulated the simulation, because the fears-"

**The End! Cliffhanger. Don't hate me. Hope you like the story so far:)**

**-blacksilver17**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tris' POV_

"Well?" I look at her expectantly. "The fears..."

"They weren't mine," she whispers. My heart almost leaps out of my throat.

"Uhhh, what?"

"I don't know who's fears they were. But they were _not _mine. I'm not claustrophobic, and my moths weren't there," she says.

"Claustrophobic?" I ask. She nods. "Well, we have to ask someone that we can trust. Someone who'll know things."

She nods. I go to Tori first. "Hi Tori," I say as I enter the tattoo shop. "We need to talk to you. In _private."_

We walk to the back of the shop. "What is it?" she asks.

I motion towards Christina. "Well, during Fear Landscapes just now, something wasn't right about the sim. They weren't my fears. They were someone else's," she says.

"Also, you know a lot about Divergence and stuff, and we can trust you, so...we came to you," I add.

She nods thoughtfully. "I think someone manipulated it. Someone who wanted to show their enemy or rival's weakness to someone who'd spread it. Someone important, but good with computers."

"Who could've done it? And who's fears were those?" Christina asks. "And most importantly- why did they think I'd spread it?"

I laugh. "You sure you've got your priorities straight, Chris?"

She nods firmly. "Yup! Anyway- answers?"

Tori shrugs. "I don't know. But obviously, we need to find out. Get people you trust. We need to find this Dauntless traitor." **(A/N in this story there's no war so no one's dead and no dauntless traitors...until now)**

The next person we went to was obviously Tobias, or Four to Christina. "Hey To-Four," I correct myself. Christina shoots me a look saying 'what are you hiding?' but I give her an innocent look saying 'what? Nothing'.

"What's up?" Tobias asks us.

"Well. During the Fear Landscapes, the fears seemed a little off at first, but I wasn't sure why," Christina explains. "Then I realized- those weren't my fears."

Tobias' eyes widen. "Tori said it was someone who wanted to expose their enemy's weakness," I say. "Someone important and good with computers."

"Christina..." he begins. "Do you remember any fears?"

She knits her eyebrows together. "Claustrophobia. Definitely. Jumping off a building, I think? There were less than mine. Something about guns...I don't exactly recall."

That doesn't sound good. Those sound like...Tobias' fears.

He looks at me meaningfully. I know what that look means- _see me after this_.

"Okay. I'll try to help. Thanks for telling me," he says, nodding.

"Hey, I need to talk to him for a while. Be a minute," I whisper in Christina's ear. She nods, winking at me. I start to protest, but she's already out the door.

"Bye!" she calls.

As soon as the door shuts, I shout, "Those sound like they were your fears!" the same time he shouts, "Those sound like they were my fears!"

We are always in perfect unison, in our thoughts, our actions. I allow myself a giggle.

"They probably _were_," he says, in a low voice. "I do seem..._dislikeable_ to some of my fellow upperclassmen." He says it politely, but I know what he's actually trying to say is that the leaders are jealous of the way he seems powerful when he's 'lower' than them.

I nod. Wherever you go, no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, how nice you are- there will always be envy. Someone will _always_ be jealous of you, of your success, your triumphs, how you seem so nice. "So obviously it's one of the leaders."

"Three leaders don't know me. They're in different divisions. Only Eric and Max know me. And either could do it. Eric because he's good with computers, coming from Erudite, and obviously hates me. Max because he said he trained a while with computers and resents me because I turned down the leader job."

Eric and Max are both equal suspects, but I feel as if it is Eric, afraid that Four will overthrow his leader throne, still jealous of the guy who only has 4 fears and beat him in initiation.

"Well?" he demands.

"What?"

"Who do you think it is?"

I hesitate for a second, not knowing why. This is Tobias. I can trust him. "Eric. Just because. He's jealous, because he's afraid that you'll overthrow him. And he's sadistic."

I hear him breathe out a sigh of relief. "Good. Me too. Now go away before Christina suspects something weird happening."

I scurry out the door, yelling a goodbye when I see Christina appear behind me. "Let's go," I say, dragging her to the apartments where Will, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn are crowded in Christina's apartment.

"Hey!" Christina exclaims when we unlock it. "I don't remember giving you guys permission to be here!"

"C'mon Christina, lighten up! Plus, we didn't break in, Will unlocked it for us," Uriah whines.

She glares at Will. "I never should've told you where I kept the emergency key!"

"ANYWAY, what's up guys?" Marlene says, breaking the fight indirectly. She's perched on a table, beside Lynn, who's glaring at everyone as usual.

"Right." Christina explains the situation and how we might have a Dauntless traitor on our hands.

Their eyes widen, even Lynn's. "How..." Uriah mutters to himself.

"Problem is," I say. "We can't find the traitor. And we need your help. The only other people who know are Four and Tori."

"Can I tell Zeke? He's not the traitor. And he'll help," Uriah says.

"Yeah, same with Shauna," Lynn says.

I share a look with Christina, before saying that they could. Then we played the Confession game for a while, just to get this traitor stuff out of our systems. The point of confession was that someone asked you about one of your fears- the strangest, funniest, scariest, etc.- and you had to answer, or you had to sing and dance to a song in the middle of the Pit that the asker picked.

Christina went first. She claimed the rights because it was her apartment. Her eyes moved from Will, to Uriah, to Marlene, to Lynn to me. Then stopped. At me. Crap.

"Tris. Most embarrassing fear."

I thought. None of my fears were that embarrassing really, so I just shrugged. "One of my fears is when a bunch of crows attack me. Stupid to be scared of that but whatever, my turn. Uriah. The fear you wish you didn't have."

He turns red. "I-I-"

"Uri's afraid of unicorns," Marlene says. He glares at her.

"Mar!"

"At least you don't have to sing and dance to some random song in the middle of the Pit. People'd think you're insane!"

"I _am_ insane," he says, mock flipping his hair. "It's part of my charm."

"Charm? What is this 'charm' you say you have?" Lynn says, and Uriah glares at her. Then he points to himself.

"It's all right here! Plus, I love to sing and dance!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just ask someone."

He scans the room. "Ah, Will buddy! Most emotional fear."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"The fear you show the most emotion, duh!"

He thinks for a while. "Well, I'm screaming a LOT when I'm hanging by my toes above a bottomless pit, so it'd be that I guess. Lynn, the most childish fear."

She turns red. "Sgheijej," she mutters.

"What was that?"

"Stuff toys, okay?!" she yells, turning redder than before as we laugh at her. "Mar, weirdest fear."

She laughs. "Okay, so I'm in this world where everything's made of ice-cream and chocolate sauce and all that. I'm afraid that a giant scoop will crush me and hot chocolate sauce will burn me." Everyone laughs as she protests. "In my defense, you could seriously die from that!"

"Death by chocolate," Uriah chuckles. "That's awesome."

"Uri. A fear I don't know about."

He groans. "I knew you'd ask this eventually. I'm afraid of...spiders. SPIDERS, OK?" Everyone starts laughing.

"Dude, I can understand being scared of moths but spiders? Those cute little critters?" Christina says.

He glares at her. Then he points in accusing realization. "Chrissy is afraid of moths! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!" He starts making fun of Christina, then Christina starts making fun of Uriah and they're trying to out-make-fun of each other. **(Sort of like outrun, etc.)**

"Guys! Shut up! Uriah, your turn," I say.

He rolls his eyes. "I will ask you, Tris, since you're the one who told me to shut up," he says. It's my turn to roll my eyes. "Scariest fear."

I think for a while. "I guess kidnapping, but only because I have no solutions for it."

"Then what did you do in the Fear Landscape?" Marlene asks.

I chuckle. "I said a bunch of weird, random stuff, like BROWN IS SO LAST SEASON and THAT NEW GUCCI BAG IS TOTES FABU," I say.

They all laugh. Yes, it's funny. Even I have to admit it.

"Guys...we have to stop now. Focus on the real task. It's getting a little late," Christina says, getting up.

"Christina!" Uriah whines, trying to pull her down but obviously failing, since Christina was still standing up.

I get up as well. "Christina's right. We gotta go. See you guys later!"

Her and I walk out, leaving the others in the room.

I close the door behind us. "Who do you think it is?"

**Updated early for you guys! Yay. Hope ya liked it.**

**Review, follow, favourite!**

**-blacksilver17**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tris' POV_

"Well?" I ask her. "Who do you think it is?"

Christina shrugs. "Well, it could be anyone with a grudge against a highly important or popular person. Eric. Four. Max. Those are the three important people. Someone could be targeting them..." she got a glint in her eyes. "Or they could be targeting each other."

I smile, but not warmly. More like an evil smile. "Let's go find out."

* * *

"CLAUSTROPHOBIA," I say to the others that know. "Jumping off a building, something about guns. Those are three of the fears that Christina remembers. When Eric and Max go into their Fear Landscapes, we have to hack the computers, to see if they have those fears. That's first. Then...the harder part. Finding out who did it."

They- Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and Tori, bang the tables and shout. That's the Dauntless way of showing that you agree with something.

We head to the room that shows the timetable for everyone. Eric's next one is later today, and Max's is tomorrow morning. Perfect. Not so long, but long enough for us to hatch a plan.

"Four will hack into the computers," Tori starts.

"He'll channel the program into the portable device he gave us," I continue, holding a device up for everyone to see.

"Then we'll know for sure who this person is targeting," Christina finishes. "Since Tris already knows Four's fears."

Everyone looks at me.

"Yeah. But first things first- Eric and Max." I try for a smile, and to my surprise, it works.

"Then let's go see what Eric's afraid of."

* * *

Half an hour later, we- except Tobias- are gathered in Christina's apartment, me mounting the small device up on a wall. Suddenly it blinks to life.

I see Eric in the Erudite compound. He is walking to the HQ, with a nervous look on his face. He opens the door gingerly, and asks for Jeanine. When he sees her in her office, she glares down at him as he says, "We-we couldn't develop the serum, Ms. Matthews."

She yells in rage and screams at Eric and his team for being morons, and Eric cowers. So that's what he's afraid of. Jeanine being angry because he failed. He stares straight ahead, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. He punches Jeanine in the throat and she crumples. The simulation moves on.

It goes on and on for 11 more fears, but none of them what we are looking for, though there was one obstacle where Eric had to shoot the ones he loved most in order to save the rest of the world. Sacrifice. He's afraid of sacrificing.

That was the only thing to do with guns. Eric wasn't claustrophobic, and none of the fears had to do with jumping off a building except a minor part of a fear where he had to escape from terrorists, and the people he killed in his lifetime. He had to jump of a building. But Christina said it wasn't Eric. "I would've broke down under the pressure of sacrifice," she said. "And the guilt of seeing people I'd killed would've crushed me."

Me too. In fact, I kind of feel guilty now, watching Eric's fears, things that should be very, very personal. Then again, he watched MY fears, so not THAT guilty.

"So, not Eric. Let's check on Max tomorrow," Lynn says. We troop out, and head to the tattoo parlour, which is our rendezvous point, to meet with Tobias. He's already there, in the back, where we go regularly to discuss private matters.

"How was it?" he asks quietly.

I shake my head. "It's not Eric."

He nods. "I thought so. He isn't usually the target. He's more of the...attacker."

"We'll have to check Max tomorrow," Tori says. Everyone nods.

"You really think it's him?" Lynn asks.

"No guarantees," Tori replies. "But it's worth a try. If it's not him...well...it's got to be Four."

"Are you going to see my Landscape?" he asks nervously. No wonder. Why would you want to show some random Dauntless your weaknesses?

Tori shakes her head. "You wouldn't want to do that, would you? No. You just have to put _Christina _in, just to confirm."

He sighs in obvious relief. "OK. That's okay."

"Let's get to it then!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

"Rise and shine, lazybones!" Christina yells to me, pulling off the blanket. I groan.

"Chriistttinnaaaa..." I say.

"Come on! Get ready! We have to catch Max's Fear Landscape!"

"Urrrggghhhh..." I say, but still get up, wash up and get changed.

A few minutes later, we're back in Christina's apartment, set up with our little screen. We see black for a while, then Max, walking through his first fear- drowning.

I _never_ expected that.

Like Eric, we skimmed through the details. There were around 10 fears, but none of which were like anything Christina described, except for one where he was forced to shoot everyone blindfolded, and accidentally killed his loved ones.

"So, it's not Max. Meaning it has to be Four," Christina said. "When can I see his landscape?"

I shrug. "I don't know. But please, you have to promise not to show or tell ANYONE about it. Clear?"

She nods. "Clear."

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But at least there's no cliffhanger.**

** Review!**

-**blacksilver17**


	5. Chapter 5

_Tris' POV_

Just because we're conducting an ongoing investigation on the fears doesn't mean we're excused from the Fear Landscape times.

The next day, I head to the queue. Marlene is in front of me, and she looks really nervous.

"Hey Tris," she says, biting her lip. "You have any tips for the fear landscapes? Seriously, you're so good and you don't even seem scared. I'm just freaking terrified every time I go in there. Any advice?"

I'm taken aback. Since when does a Dauntless-born ask _me _for advice on something so...Dauntless? "Well...it's nothing really. Just calm down. Make it funny. Even if you feel like screaming, keep it in. Ignore your pumping heart and try to relax."

She sighs in relief. "Oh, thanks Tris. I'll definitely try it. Thank you so much." She's next in line - she goes into the room and I get slightly nervous myself as I stand in the front of the line.

After a while, the administrator calls my name. "Tris Prior!" she shouts as Marlene walks out, looking pale but better than she did last time. She nods at me.

"It didn't solve the problem completely, but uh...it improved it. So thanks for that," she says, then quickly walking away.

I nervously walk into the room. "Take a seat," my administrator tells me, I comply. She sticks the needle in my neck. "Be brave," she whispers, walking over to the computer as I drift into darkness.

* * *

I am standing in the field of course. _A gun will be in my waistband, _I tell myself, and when I reach for it, it's there of course. I hold it, taking aim and shoot the first bird as it comes. I know I won't be able to shoot all the others, so I steady my heartbeat and take calm breaths.

The birds flock around me, pecking me, scratching me. A scream lodges in my throat; I swallow it and do what I did before: have fun, relax. When _they _relax, I find out that I'm able to shoot them. Soon enough, the ground is littered with bird bodies and the simulation moves on.

The tank is next. Water slowly fills up, and I laugh, just to get myself into character. I try to float on the water as it rises. I look for the pipe but it isn't there. So I try to relax as I try to crack the glass. The water fills up; I hold my breath and hit the glass, channeling all my emotions into it. It finally cracks, the water spilling all over the other blank people who were watching me. I slowly fade into the next fear.

**Again, not sure with the order so I'll probably get it wrong:/**

I'm in the ocean this time. I don't know if the fears mix themselves up or if they are always constant but if I lose myself I will die, so I have to use my energy, strength and training to swim to the rocks, try not to get cut up or bruised and save myself.

I swim, muscles screaming for help, as the current threatens to take over. I manage to hold on to a large piece of jagged rock, which is easy to hold on to, but will be a problem to climb over. Nevertheless, I must try. I pull my body up, gladder than ever that I am so small, and avoid the pointed end. It takes timing and precision but I manage to make it. The simulation moves on.

While I try to relax myself, I of course, cannot move because the next fear has come: the burning at the stake. _RAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN _I scream in my brain. It's not fast enough; the first flame licks my fingertips and I scream. "Smell that Stiff?" Peter asks. This time, I just ignore him. "That's the smell of your burning flesh." Just then, lightning flashes and a few moments later, thunder rumbles. I scream, slash sigh, slash moan as the drops of rainwater quench the flames that are fated to burn me.

The simulation moves on. It's...it's...well, I have a gun barrel pointed to my head so of course it can only be the fear where I shoot my loved ones. This time, instead of my parents and Caleb, I see Tobias, Christina and all my Dauntless friends. They are arranged in one neat row. "Do it," Jeanine hisses. "Do it, or _I'll _shoot them. I'll give you five seconds."

My heart starts pounding, but not with fear. Not with sadness. Not with the grief I'll feel when they die. No, my heart pounds with anger. How dare she? How _dare _she threaten to kill my friends? "5. 4. 3."

You know what? I don't care.

I hate Jeanine Matthews so much that I do the one thing she would not.

I point my gun towards her and shoot her through the stomach. She gasps and collapses, lifeless. But the simulation does not progress, but I know what I'm supposed to do. As my loved ones run towards me, I smile sadly. "I'm sorry." I will never be used as bait again. I do the only thing I can do in order to put them out of harm. I point the gun towards myself, and fire.

* * *

The landscape ends.

"That was...impressive, Ms. Prior," my administrator compliments me as she looks up from the computer. "Sacrificing yourself to save your loved ones...that is truly noble."

"Wait...you can see my thoughts?" I ask.

"Yes- well, when I want to. The machine picks up everything, and I can activate the subtitle of your thoughts with one push of a button," she replies. I shake my head. My thoughts, as subtitles?

"Wow," is all I can say.

"Nevertheless, we mustn't hold up the queue. Lunch is soon, and no one would want to miss the cook's Dauntless cake, would they?" she says, ushering me out. "NEXT!"

I rush out, realising something suddenly. There were only 5 fears. I am no more Six; I am Five. I eliminated the kidnapping. Maybe next time, shooting my loved ones will be eliminated too and I will be Four, just like Tobias.

Christina is waiting for me outside impatiently. "Where have you been, Tris?! I've been waiting forever. It's nearly lunchtime and I have to talk to you."

She pulls me to the Pit and guides me towards one of the benches. We sit down. "What is it, Christina?" I say impatiently.

"Okay, good thing is, when I went through the fear landscape, I was aware that it was someone else's so I paid a close attention to detail. First fear was definitely heights. No doubt. Second was a box that was enclosing me, so I guess it's claustrophobia. Third was, the gun one. I forget. Last one...well...it was painful...hmm...oh yes! The belt! This weird-looking man with an Abnegation haircut was hitting me with a belt. Of course, I beat the crap out of him so...yeah, that's it."

So confirmed: it is definitely Tobias' fear landscape. Should I be happy that we're finally confirmed or sad, because we know for sure that someone is out to get him?

**Haven't updated in forever, I know. SOWWY:( But yknow...I have school stuff...and other stuff. So...hope you liked the chapter. If you like Divergent check out my other story/s**


End file.
